Little Moon
by Sky12490
Summary: Being next in line to lead isn't all its cracked up to be, Follow a young she wolf whose path has been chosen for her, with everything laid out for her even her future mate, she struggles to find her own path, an when the pack is in danger can she rise as next in line to face the threat? Rated M for sexual content. R&R for more chapters, each chapter will have no less then 1500 w's
1. Little Moon

This is an original story, all characters are of my own creation, follow a young she wolf as she struggles in the pack to find her own pack, fighting against the path and role she was born into but should she be? When the pack faces trouble will she be the savior of the pack?

Little Moon

Excited yips and yelps. The sound of paws tussling all round. A soft growl rising in her throat as something landed heavily on top of her. A warm earthy milk scent filled the den as she felt the weight lifted from her. Sighing happily as warm fur surrounded her, the warmth of her mother's tongue gently caressing her.

"Come now" her mother's silky voice, so soothing, enough to lull anyone to sleep "Your late my little one, don't you want to play with your brothers?"

She squirmed, barring herself in her mother's fur, until she felt a soft tug on her scruff. Whimpering a soft protest.

"Little one, open your eyes my Little Moon" her mother cooed, licking her muzzle.

She lifted her head, and slowly but surely she blinked. The world around her hurt her eyes. She had to blink repeatedly until the haze and blinding brightness came into focus. The bedding under her paws was a soft mix of furs and straws of earthy hay. A thumping sound caught her attention, turning around she had to strain her neck back to see the face above her. At first she shrank away as the figure moved closer, but after giving attentive sniff she knew this smell, this warm earthy rich milk scent to be her mother, the thumping sound to be mother tail thumping happily against the ground. Gathering her courage she gave a playful yip, licking at her mother's muzzle. Her mother in turn licking her from nose to tail.

"There's my Little moon" her mother's warm earthy brown eyes gazed upon her with pride

Little Moon looked at her mother, studying her. Her mother was lean but with each movement, each flex of her muscles showed the power under the surface, her fur a silky cream color with the tips of her tail and ears a brilliant. Little Moon's eyes then settled one three bundles of tumbling fur, the three pups were three times her own size, a matched set each the same creamy color fur and earthy brown eyes of their mother though they lacked any silver. Little Moon's mother followed her gaze, showing Little Moon a toothy smile she let out a soft commanding bark. The three older pups rushed over answering her call with submissive whimpers and wagging tails.

"Come my boys meet your little sister" Her mother nudged her forward

The first of the three stepped forward greeting her with a wag of his tail sniffing her eagerly, he was the biggest of the three males, his scent was warm and friendly but held its own presence that left her feeling that he was a powerful though still a pup himself.

"This is Bear" Her mother said proudly puffing out her fur

The second stepped in line shyly. He was lean like their mother with gentle eyes, his scent friendly but nervous.

"This my dear is Swift"

Swift gently pressed his nose against her check in welcome

The third pushed his way in between Bear and Swift smiling a toothy smile that showed off his rather long fangs. Though not as built as Bear he wasn't as lean as Swift and out of the three he was the boldest, thrusting his nose into her fur unexpectedly. He smelled wild, and fierce it made her slightly nervous.

"And this…" Mother chuckled playfully pushing back off of Little Moon "This is Fang, my boys meet your little sister Little Moon, Now darlings I must cut this greeting short, the moon is high in the night already, Bear, Swift, Fang, beta is waiting for you, your lessons begin tonight now off go" Their mother shooed them all out of the den "and stir clear of the cliffs the grass is slick after last night rain fall I don't want any pup falling into the river!" she ordered after them

"Yes Cloud!" all three male pups called as they hurried off

Little Moon watched curiously as her older siblings padded out of the den, Her mother nudging her gently to the pile of furs and straw.

"And as for you dear" her mothers attention returning to her, nuzzling her with loving affection "Rest now you have a big day tomorrow when you meet the rest of the pack, I must go and fetch your father he will want to see you since you've opened your eyes now"

She watched as her mother, Cloud, leave in the same way her brothers had.

Time pasted and Little Moon soon grew restless with boredom. Sighing, shifting from side to side unable to truly settle. When a sudden sound and flash of movement caught her attention. She sprang to her feet curiously, her fur fluffed out so she looked double her size.

"Rrrrrrrrrraaaaakkk" It croaked before fleeing from her in long quick hops

The creature was round and much smaller than she was, it smelled funny and the fact that it was fleeing from her drove her to take chase. Stocking it and leaping after it, only for it to escape her paws with ease. Growling the most threatening growl she could mustard, which she had to admit wasn't much she was having too much fun with the hopping creature to stay serious. Her focusing on her target, her hind quarters wigging in the air behind her as she prepared to pounce, she waited for the hopping creature to stop and hold still, not daring to move herself in hopes of catching it, her tongue lolling out of her mouth as it settled in a corner of the den. With one last wiggle of her rump Little Moon pounce, only to be met with a sharp blow on the head as she collided with the rocky wall, yelping shaking her head and pawing at her muzzle before rolling over onto her side looking around in confusion. Her ears perking to the sound of the round creature croaking with glee, mocking her. Huffing in frustration as the creature again escaped her, continue to croak its pleasure in her failure as it hopped swiftly away, she charged after it out of the safety of the den.

The world outside the den took her breath away, everything towered over her. Though it was dark out everything had color, and everything had a smell, it fascinated her. With a wag of her tail she trotted about happily sniffing anything and everything around her. Little moon was sniffing curiously at a bush when the sound of her rival caught her attention again. Growling in satisfaction when she spotted the round hopping creature, noting there was no ground behind him for which he could hop away to. Charging forward letting out a howl of triumph, she sprang into the air. With ease it jumped out of the way, leaving her paws to meet nothing but the slippery grass, yelping as her paws didn't catch the ground right, tumbling tail over head over the ledge, the wind engulfing her, her terrified howl ringing through the air.

She plummeted down into the icy rushing water below. The shock forced her breath from her lungs taking in water, her lungs burning and choking in protest, desperately trying to escape. It pulled at her fur dragging her down, rolling and tossing her over and over, until she didn't know which was up and which was down. Quickly the cold water was sapping her strength, giving into the darkness that blurred her vision seemed so much easier, to let the cold embrace her.

Until she felt a pair of teeth grip tightly on her scruff, and it was like the life inside of her suddenly burst screaming for the right to live to not give up. Instinct taking over for her, she went limp, letting her rescuer drag her to the shallows and gently placing her on the soft bank. She heaved as water spill out of her mouth and nose. Little Moon felt the warm lap of a tongue stroking her fur soothingly until she was breathing properly. Shakingly she looked up to see just who had rescued her. He was not much bigger then her older brothers.

"Thankyou.." she whimpered, submissively wagging her tail

He starred at her, his amber eyes unreadable, his white fur plastered to his body showing off his muscular build as his sides heaved up and down.

"Of course Little Moon" He voice made her shiver with its smooth confident tone "Any future guardian would have done the same, even more so for our pack leaders pup" his eyes narrowed growling at her slightly "But as our one and only future Alpha female you should be more careful! You shouldn't even be out of your den yet your only a moon old"

His tone was harsh, Little Moon puffed out her chest fluffing her wet fur out, returning his growl.

"I can take care of myself" she snapped growling louder as he huffed at her bluff "And your not much bigger are you sure YOU should be out of your den" she felt bad seeing a flash so hurt in his eyes but with her curiosity getting the best of her she laid her fur flat and settled calmly "Whats a guardian? And what do you mean by pack leader?" she questioned tilting her head slightly hopping her puppy eyes would help get the answers she wanted

He seemed to smirk at her questioning

"how little you know pup" he paused looking her over "You are member of the sky ridge pack and you are daughter of Night and Cloud our Alphas and pack leaders" his stare turned into a glare for a moment before he continued "And for your information I'm 8 moons old, your only one moon old and from what hear late with opening your eyes"

Narrowing her eyes at him, she still had a lot of questions she wanted answered so for now she would play nice

"And who are you, and how do you know my name and who I am if ive never left the den" smirking hoping to get the better of him

He bowed his head swiftly "I am Ice, and anyone would know your pelt from a mile away not to mention your smell, and barring your fathers eyes? Another give away" he shrugged

Little Moon flattened her ears leaning to really look at her pelt for the first time. It was a brilliant silver. Even wet it was as pale and silvery as mist in the moon light. Both jumped at the sudden howls that rang threw the air in the distance, a fierce growl sounded behind them at the same moment she smelled something sharp and woodsy. Ice didn't flinch and spin around to face the growl as Little Moon did, instead he yipped a welcome as a large Jet black wolf approached them. The sight of this new wolf spooked Little Moon, making her tuck her tail between her legs, he was scared, gruff looking with a look that could kill, his piercing blue eyes rested squarely on her.

Ice lowered himself wagging his tail whimpering and showing submission. Quickly Little Moon copied him. The large growled at Ice until he had backed away from Little Moon, the black wolf stepped forward shoving his nose into her fur with such force making her lay on the ground rolling her over exposing her soft belly, once he had sniffed every inch of her, he let her up. Ice dared to step closer, earning a harsh growl from the black wolf as he barred his teeth. Little Moon flinched away.

"Are you alright my Little Moon" The black wolf questioned not taking his eyes off of Ice "You've worried your mother and I"

Little Moon quickly realized that his Black scary looking wolf was none other than her father. Giving a yip of relief and excitement she rushed forward to him nuzzling his flank.

"I'm alright now… thanks to Ice" she looked to Ice gratefully "I'm sorry to have worried"

"Why are you both wet?" Night questioned eyeing Ice sharply

Ice quickly lowered his head wagging his tail softly as he was about to explain.

"It's my fault!" yipped Little Moon quickly "I fell into the river… Ice saved me"

She looked over to Ice seeing him wag his tail dipping his head gratefully to her, shyly she looked at her paws. Nights stare hardened as he looked from Ice to her making her shift uncomfortably.

"Then I owe you my thanks Ice" Night looked at him approvingly "Your father will approve as well I will be sure to mention this to him"

Ice woofed a thanks bowing his head, his eyes glowing from Nights praise. Teeth softly grasped her scruff lifting her up. Night turned away from Ice carrying her towards the hill back the way he had come. She whimpered a soft good bye to Ice as she lost sight of him. Not long after they arrived at the mouth of the den and Night set her down. Fondly nuzzling her.

"You've had a big day" he laid down close to the ledge where she had fallen.

She nodded yawning a big yawn as she settled down to cuddle in between his forelegs laying her head against his fluffy chest "Do I have to go in? I would rather lay here with you, I'm just gonna rest…my… eyes…. Just for a moment….."

Night watched as his little pup drifted off to sleep, his mate Cloud approached nuzzling his face before entering the den, looking up at the moon above he let out a content sigh "Good Night my Little Moon"

Please review, each chapter shall have no fewer then 1500 words each. let me know what you think!


	2. a glimps of information

~Note from author~: I hope the first chapter caught your attention I hope you continue to follow little moon in this next chapter as she begins to understand that her path is laid out for her and what her place in the pack truly in-tales

The sun rose slowly over the distant mountains, a warm summer breeze blowing softly, greeting the new day. Breathing deeply, taking in the wonderful smells of summer Little Moon stretched, the slow rising rays of the sun warming her soft silvery fur, shaking it out so it was fluffed beautifully.

Lolling her tongue out happily "Today is the day!"

She wanted to howl in excitement, today was the day she was now four moons old, and would be officially introduced to the entire pack, sure she had met a few of the higher ranked members, but she was never allowed to explore more than just outside the den since that one night she went missing three moons ago, she always shock her head in embracement went thinking of that night, remembering a certain set of amber eyes, she had not Ice sine that night, but the memory of him would not leave her. Little Moons ears twitched at the sound of paws padding up behind her. She knew who it was before they reached her. She turn to greet her mother, Cloud, politely wagging her tail, slightly lowering her ears before licking her shoulders shoulder. It was the proper way to greet an alpha in her pack. Cloud lowered her head nuzzling Little Moon lovingly.

"You know your father would not like to have found you out of the den yet Little Moon" Cloud's voice though soft and sweet had a motherly stern tone

Little Moon lowered her head shuffling her paws slyly "Well…. I thought since today I am to meet the pack that I could explore a bit" seeing Cloud shake her head Little Moon could not suppress a growl "Why Not! I Am Four moons old now, the other pups of the pack leave their dens to get to know the pack and territory, and it's NOT fair! I don't understand why I am treated differently from other pups"

"Enough" A commanding voice filled the air, echoing off the surrounding rocks

Cloud stood wagging her tail in greeting, as Night approached, he rest his head on her shoulder briefly before setting his gaze on Little Moon. Little Moon lowered herself lose to the ground, Though she got away with a lot of things growing up, today she had disobeyed a direct order, one he had given to her before he left the den before dawn to check along the borders of their territory. She whimpered wagging her tail crawling to him. At his feet she rolled over, belly up, in submission asking Night for forgiveness. He glared down at her, his ice blue eyes piercing right through her fur. Sighing he nudged her with his paw allowing her to rise to her own paws in acceptance.

Nights blue eyes settled on her "Little Moon you disobeyed me… again, It's not proper for you a young she wolf pup of the alpha to be out yet, how many times must I tell you, you are not to be seen by the pack until today's ceremony" He let out a sigh as if to calm himself "Little one I know you don't understand any of this, but trust me keeping you from the pack until now was necessary"

Night looked to Cloud who nodded her head, with an all knowing look.

"Night it's time we told her of her destiny" she spoke softly "She needs to know before coming to face the pack, and before meeting the other alphas of the valley"

His fur rose along his shoulders, giving Cloud a look Little Moon could not read, before softening his look. Cloud licked his muzzle soothing what ever thoughts were racing threw his mind.

"You are right my mate" He sighed as Little Moon shivered in excitement, he looked down to her a look of worry passing through his eyes "Little Moon, you have grown up knowing you are to lead the pack someday but there is much more that we have kept from you, I will tell you a few things now and later as you grow I will tell you more. You were hidden because it was tradition, as your mother did when she was a pup, there are some, as there are in every pack, who would love to see the pack ran their own way, you were hidden away so that you could have a chance to learn the proper ways of dealing with the pack but also to lead in your own way to follow what your heart tells you and not the word of others, your mother and I will always guide you but someday it will be you the pack looks to" he nuzzled her sweetly "we all know already that you are not one to follow every command that is given to you" He gave her a meaningful look "I hope you can now see why it was important, and just as important from this day forth you will have a guardian wolf with you until You are ready to stand on your own your guardian will be there to support you in any decision you make, to protect you if the need should arise, and some day you may even choose this guardian to be your own beta when you take over the pack, I know you hate being followed round but I will not hear you complain"

It was as if Little Moon had once again fallen into the icy cold river. Her jaw hung slack. All thoughts going to her three annoying older brothers who had always been in charge of puppy-sitting her making sure she stayed in the den while Cloud and Night were away…..and now that she was finally four moons she was being told she was to continue being puppy-sat…..NO She couldn't believe what she was hearing to be true surly he meant something else.

"Night….. Father surly you don't mean I am to be puppy-sat!" she began to beg

"After tonight you will be free to roam from the den" He ignored her "And get to know your pack mates, if and only if you have your guardian with you, if you disobey this rule you will be confined to your den" His eyes dared her to test him "As for tonight, we will be having visitors to meet you as well, the other alpha's of the valley and with them their male pups, it is important you know your place do not disrespect them but you must NOT submit to any of them we cannot let them think our pack has a weak submissive future alpha, you are strong my little one remember that"

She had grown up being taught how to address any situation of any wolf from her mother, taught the legends and myths surrounding the packs of the valley by her father, and her brothers had taken it upon themselves to teach her how to defend herself. Along with her own confidence she was not worried to meet these alphas, after all she was technically an alpha herself what could go wrong?

"Do you understand Little Moon?" He barked interrupting her train of thought

She bowed her head respectfully "Yes I understand, I will uphold the honor of the pack"

Cloud smirked softly bumping her hip into Night's, giving Little Moon a lick.

"My little one you are about to start the path of becoming a wonderful leader, you must always put the packs needs before your own" Cloud spoke softly before looking to Night one again "My mate we tell a bit more of why the other alphas are here"

"NO!" Night commanded little moon had never heard him speak so harshly to cloud before "Im sorry my mate but she will have to learn that tonight as you did, and don't give me that look I know you were not happy about it either but it must be done" to make his point final he quickly got up and trotted away in a huff

Cloud glared after him.

"Mother?"

"Yes my dear?" cloud sighed

"What did you mean by why the other alphas are here?" she need to know she didn't know why night's words worried her so much

"I am sorry my dear but Night does not wish you to know until tonight, I will tell you that you must remember not to be disrespectfully when you do find out, it is for the good of every pack in the valley and you will have a say for when the time does come, you are our future and know we love you very very much, now back to the den with you I will fetch you when its time"

~~~~~~ currently working on chapter 3 let me know what you think and return in a few days to see what happens when she meets the pack, who will be her guardian and what will she learn about the visitors?


	3. Chapter 3

Note From Author I hope you like chapter two I know it was shorter then chapter one was I wanted to give you a lil peek into this chapter without giving away too much this chapter she learns of the path chosen for her let me know you thoughts with reviews please!

The moon rose slowly in the sky, the warm breeze licked at her fur, the tree and grass swayed as if the very forest its self was greeting her as took her first steps through the tree line she had spent so many days starring at. Trailing behind her in a protective format were Bear, Swift and Fang who all in turn snickered at her awe and nervousness of the trees. In front of her Night and Cloud lead them all trotting in sink side by side.

She could smell them before she heard them. The smell of so many other wolves was a bit nerve racking, causing her to pause for a moment, but with a gentle nudge from Bear, lick from Swift and a playful hip check from Fang her worries quickly faded knowing at least they would be with her. They hurried on ward to catch up with Night and Cloud. The Howls and yelps of excitement ahead of them steadily grew louder as they spotted Night and Cloud ahead. They had stopped to wait for them to catch up.

"Little Moon" Nights voice spoke softly as if not to be over heard "You are an alphas pup remember that, and hold your head up high" he licked the top of her head " stay close to your brothers for now they are to guard you until your true guardian is announced

For once her voice left her, she just nodded she understood. She watched as Night raised his tail slightly to signal she was to stay here until she was called for. He and Cloud trotted confidently out into the open to address the pack.

"My brothers and Sisters" Nights Howl silenced every wolf "I thank you for joining us tonight as we introduce our sol female pup and to our visitors welcome it is a great honor you be here this night as well"

Both Night and Cloud bowed their heads slightly to their fellow alphas and the pups they had brought. And in turn the visiting three bowed the heads as well. It was a respectful gesture, showing each alpha no other alpha was here to challenge them.

"Tonight we introduce you to our daughter, your future alpha… Little Moon" he turned to muzzle gesturing to the bushes behind him.

Night voice had rang clear as he summoned her. Her fur stood on end and for that one moment she forgot to breathe. With her lungs burning to remind her she took a deep breath shaking out her long silvery fur. This was her moment, pushing away all her nerves, standing tall, her head held high, tail relaxed as she walked out into the opening followed closely by her brothers, taking their place on high rock with their parent. To her surprise both Night and Cloud bowed their heads to her. It hit her that from this moment on she would be seen as an alpha and would need to live up to that role. Taking another deep breath she too bowed her head to them. Before stepping forward to look at her pack below. Never in Little Moons wildest dreams did she ever think there would be wolves of so many sizes and colors. They howled their acceptance of her, encouraging her to howl with them as well, it was a beautiful long howl hushing the wolves below as they listened contently. Little Moon stopped after a few moments looking around at each wolf learning them by sight for now. She recognized a few of the wolves below the two elders had been there the day after she opened her eyes greeting the new life of the pack, and then she spotted the packs Beta, she knew him by name as he came to the den often. His name was River, his fur was a dull dull gray, his eyes a silvery blue, he was a large wolf, bigger than most, though not as big as Night. The rest of the pack consisted of ten fully grown wolves not counting Night and Cloud and eight pups ranging in age from three moons to near yearlings.

Standing aside from the pack were three large males with three near yearling pups. Guessing these wolves were the visiting alphas, Little Moon made sure to make eye contact with each in turn bowing her head in respect to them. She could the gleam of approval that passed across their eyes before they began to softly whisper to each other.

The pack howled their joyess excitement, warming her heart, wagging her tail in thanks.

"I thank you again for joining us on the night of Little Moon's fourth moon" Night howled, once again hushing the pack "Now the time has come to name her guardian… I have thought long and hard over the last few moons over this, a guardian must have honor, and loyalty, to be true to his word and ready to through himself in harm's way for the better of others, he must know when to stop and think and when to take action, this wolf has already proven he is willing to risk it all to do what right and to protect those in need without hesitation, as guardian he may even one day be Beta to this pack is Little Moon wishes him to be, as his father, River is now"

Little Moon tilted her head slightly she knew who River was but not of his son.

"The guardian of Little Moon will Ice"

The words seemed to echo threw her mind, stunned to hear the very name of the wolf who had pulled her from the river. Never would she had guess Ice to be River's pup, he bore no resemblance. She swallowed hard as she spotted him walking through the crowd. Ice had grown immensely since she last saw him. Near was nearly as big as a fully grown wolf, his snow white was full and healthy his amber eyes held hers as he confidently padded up onto high rock, bowing his head in respect to Night and Cloud and lastly to Little Moon. There was a look about him that she couldn't quiet read.

A nudge from behind caught her attention.

"You have to accept him as your guardian officially little one" her mother whispered swiftly

A shiver ran through her spin, and she shuffled her paws nervously. The thought of being so close to Ice made her feel unsettled, though not in a bad way, she trusted him with her life after he was the one who saved her before, it was hard for her to understand this feeling deep in her chest. Taking a deep breath she stepped forward.

"I, Little Moon, accept Ice as my guardian from this day forth" She laid her head on top of his shoulder in acceptance as he did the same

A warmth grew rapidly in her gut making her shuffle her paws a bit again. A glance towards her mother showed approval. Sighing in relief, she backed a few paces away from Ice, shaking out her fur to hide her embarrassment.

"My brothers and sisters I thank you for this evening, but now is the time you o about your night and let the alphas speak" Though Clouds voice was calm and silky the underline meaning rang clear.

Little Moon watched as the pack left to go about their night. Only Little Moon, her parents, the visitors and Ice stayed put. All at once she and Ice followed her parents to meet the visitors. At that very moment she was glad to have a guardian by her side. These Alpha males looked serious and unfriendly. She felt the press of Ice's fur against hers as he silently reassured her. Looking into his golden amber eyes she felt confidence building inside her as they came to a halt.

"Little Moon let me introduce you" Her mother spoke up padding so confidently among the alpha the large males

Cloud sat down next to the first of the large males. He was battle scared, his fur a shaggy light brown, with eyes as green as the grass.

"Little Moon this is Bain alpha of the lower lands pack" Cloud said "And who is your pup Bain?"

Bain simply blinked calmly, as he looked her from snout to tail "His name is Peak"

Little Moon wagged her tail in greeting to Peak. Peak was a lean sturdy looking near yearling with rather long legs for his size. His fur gray and eyes light brown.

"He is the first born of his litter, and an excellent hunter due his speed" Bain continued

"It's a pleasure to meet you both" Little Moon said politely

When Peak wasn't quick to respond, Bain growled nipping him before sharply nudging him forward. Little Moon winced slightly at the harshness Bain showed Peak, for her, her mother and father had never shown such harshness to her or her siblings.

"The- the pleasure is mine Little Moon, it's nice to finally meet you" Peak's voice was softer then she had expected it to be, making him seem a lot friendlier then his father.

Next Cloud padded up and sat next to a rather burly looking male with be shoveled white fur and gray paws his eyes an earthy brown color. Who lolled his tongue out, happily wagging his tail. Out of the three males he seemed the friendliest making Little Moon feel comfortable again.

"This is Blitz alpha of the high mountains pack, and your pup Blitz?" Cloud said smoothly

Blitz smirked proudly puffing out his chest gesturing to his pup "My pup Flame"

Flame quickly stepped forward to greet her "You are looking most lovely tonight Little Moon, I can't wait to get to know you… on a more personal level"

Shocked at his boldness Little Moon could not find the words to respond. Flame smirked confidently at her silence returning to his father's side. Flame was a well built near yearling with thick reddish brown fur and eyes of gold.

Clearing her throat Cloud stood beside the last alpha "And last but surly not least my dear this is Sol alpha of the forest pack"

Sol like Bain was also scarred. He was missing fur where the scars crisscrossed along his flesh. He was as big and as built as Night, with Black fur and white paws. He looked scary, even the smell of him spoke of danger, when his near black brown eyes met hers, a shiver ran down her spine her instincts screaming at her to stay away from this male. Something about him scared her. Sol narrowed his eyes on her for a moment before gesturing to his left.

"This is my oldest and strongest pup of his litter Taro" Sol spoke gruffly

Taro though just a near yearling was nearly as big as a grown wolf. His fur a messy brown with rich brown eyes. Like his father he made Little Moon nervous. Taro boldly stocked up to Little Moon, shoving her down to the ground as he rudely sniffed her. When she tried to force herself up on her paw, he nipped her ear sharply, pinning her to the ground harshly under his paws, causing her to yelp.

A harsh growl rumbled loudly and in a flash Taro was knocked off of her. She looked up expecting to see her father but was surprised to find Ice standing protectively over her. Snarling muzzle to muzzle with Taro. The two were evenly matched in size, their fur standing on end.

Desperately she looked to her mother and father for help. Shocked to see both of them watched calmly as did the other. But why!? These two were about to rip each other apart over her!...because of her! She had to be the one to stop this. Quickly she stood up, pushing her way between the two young males.

"Enough!" She snarled at the two "Ice! I'm fine, and Taro you will respect my personal space!"

A glance at her mother again assured her she had done well with defusing the fight.

"Feh" Taro mocked "Your lucky a female is here to protect you this time Ice, I had every right to inspect _my___female" He then looked to his father "She is worth my time for now I guess, strong and spirited but submissive enough"

Ice again growl fiercely stepping in front of Little Moon, shielding her from the stares of the three yearling. She was in otter shock. What did he mean his female! She belonged to no one! How dare he make such claims, her future mate was and would be of her own choosing not because so wanna be alpha said she was to be his. Her fur rose in disgust as she glared at taro from behind Ice.

"Confident pup you have there Sol" Bain spoke sternly "He should watch his tongue, the time has not come for her mate to be chosen it could be any of these three"

Sol merely shrugged "He knows what he wants, and what he wants he get, he has the drive to see to it"

Rage built up inside her as they spoke of her, I was as though she was not even there. She wouldn't take it anymore! She was an alpha to be and would be heard!

"What do you mean! My future mate is for my own choosing not yours!" she growled harshly disregarding any respect she had held for the visitors

That was when Night pinned her growling as he looked down at her, forcing her to submit to his will. She whimpered never before having seen him physically assert his authority with her. She lowered her ears tucking her tail under whimpering for forgiveness. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Ice, though physically he made no move to stop his alpha, his eyes betrayed his thoughts, the battling war of emotions played about his eyes. At last Night accepted her plea, backing away slightly, she stayed where she was not sure how to respond. She looked for support from her mother, but found she too was starring harshly at Little Moon.

"You will NOT disrespect our visitors nor will you disregard our traditions and laws" Night threatened "Over the moons you have learned our packs ways, our myths and legends, and it is time for your to learn a very important tradition a task you will abide by" his stare my her shiver uneasily " you have met the other alpha's and their strongest male pups, you are to treat them all with the up most respect! As one of these pups _WILL_ be your future mate"

It was as if she had fallen into the icey river again surly he had not said that, it was a mistake?

"Night-…father… you cant be serious… im only four moons old" she tried to reason

"Your mate will not be named yet, every full moon from this night forth, until you are twelve moons, we will be visited by the alphas and their pups, as a way for them to get to know you, and you them, once you are twelve moons old your mate will be named for all the valley to know"

Her jaw hung slack. NO! This was her life. She accepted what was expected of her role as future alpha but no one ever she her whole life would be planned out for her! Little Moons fur rose doubling her size as she looked from face to face of each of the wolves before settling her gaze on Ice, was that regret in his eyes? She didn't know, her mind was spinning. A warm soothing lick brought her out of thought.

Cloud looked sympathetic softly licking her again "My Little Moon I know this is shocking but you will see it is not so bad and you will have some say in your path, but you must follow the one chosen for you until you are ready to lead, and as for the choosing of your mate, you will see there will be one you are drawn to, one who is the best to be by your side and lead the pack with you" Cloud nuzzled Night Lovingly "It is how your father was chosen as our alpha after all"

She stared between her father and mother. They had gone through this too… she lowered her head in shame. If they could….she could… she guessed. What choice did she have anyways? Glancing at Ice again she felt as if her hear had broken.

Authors note! PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW WHETHER ITS BAD OR ITS GOOD I WANT TO KNOW


	4. Chapter 4

Rain….Funny how justified this rain was. It showed the true colors of her mood. Little Moon sighed, ears drooping, as she rested her head on her paws. It had been a month now, and the full moon had come to soon, tonight it would rise and the alphas would return with their chosen male pups for her to get to know, all three would all be yearlings now. A shiver ran down her spin as she thought of having to spend any time with them. It was bad enough she had spent three whole days with them, following the night she was introduced to the pack and visitors. A growl rose in her throat as she thought of Taro who dared to already stalk about, growling at any male who approached her, he and Ice were constantly eyeing each other, sizing up to one another, and though she secretly liked the fact that Ice was being protective, it was annoying. Little Moon doubted he had changed in this short moon cycles time.

Little Moon had spent the last moon getting to know her territory and pack mates, who accepted and treated her as alpha without hesitation, though there were a few pups who didn't. Namely Salmon and Trout, born of the same litter, like her brothers they were a match set, a sister and brother pair, they were a moon older, both a light gray with honey colored eyes. From the moment they set eyes on her it was all growls, and barred teeth. When she would snarl and rise to meet their challenge they would back down, though not entirely, Salmon gave her the most trouble. Her fur would rise every time she would lay eyes on Little Moon. It was later that Little Moon learned the reason for their hate. Salmon and Trout's mother was Star, born of the same litter as Little Moon's mother Cloud. Being second at birth Star was not in line to lead like Cloud was. But had Little Moon not been born it was Salmon who would have been chosen as next alpha female.

'_How nice that would have been….then she would have had to deal with this stressful tradition instead of me'_ Little Moon sighed thinking to herself.

The splashing set of paws approaching her den made her lift her head, bringing her out of her thoughts. She felt the familiar tug at her heart, as his scent filled the den, she woofed a soft greeting. Ice bowed his head in return. He smirked at her, mischief dancing in his eyes. Tilting her head she was about to question what he was up to, but he was too quick for her. Shaking out his rain soaked fur all over the den getting her fur nearly as wet as his. Little Moon growled a mock growl, pouncing on him.

Over the last moon they had spent nearly every moment of the day together, as her guardian it was his job to be there but Little Moon could not help but hope he enjoyed the time as much as she did. She couldn't begin to count the nights he raced through her dreams. She shook her head. Trying to rid herself of such thoughts and hopes, sadly he was not one of the three future alpha male pups. It was a fact that gave her a sad sinking feeling. With a thud she was knocked to the ground and pinned, with Ice smirking above her. He lowered his head to her, giving her a friendly nudge before letting her up again. His tongue lolled as he panted in delight of his win.

"You'll have to stay focused if you're ever going to beat me in a tussle Little Moon" Ice playfully mocked, his eyes glowing in the way Little Moon adored

Quickly she averted her gaze "Sorry… I guess I have a lot on my mind right now"

"You are worried about tonight?" Ice always seemed to read her mind "you need not worry, I will stay by your side through the whole thing"

Little Moon nudged him in thanks. But even his soothing words would not calm her. Each passing day spent with Ice only made her more aware of him. It was honestly a shame he would never be alpha, he had so many good qualities of an alpha in the making, his tone was always controlled yet so commanding, he was fair and just to others. Strong large male for his age. His very stance and the way he walked demanded respect. Yes he would make a fine alpha. But that would mean he would leave to start a new pack of his own. Possibly taking a female with him. She suppressed a whimper, knowing it would never be her bothered her immensely. She cursed the fact that her place was here.

"Little Moon, tell me what's going through your mind it's not like you to not have something to say" Ice spoke softly

"It is nothing you need concern yourself with Ice… I'm just not happy with the fact I have no choice in who my mate should be. I know it is tradition. I know it keeps the peace between the packs in the valley, I must accept this is part of my life and part of my path as I have accepted that I am to lead this pack" she lowered her head back down onto her paws, watching as the rain slowly stopped falling.

"Do ever wish you could just leave?" something in the way he spoke….something in the way he looked at her now, made her heart flutter

"I—"

Howls rang out across the ridge, summoning the pack and announcing that their visitors had arrived. And just like that the flutter had quickly turned to a sinking dreadful feeling. The visitors were early, and so began her torturous next few days. Ice stood with her pressing his fur lightly against hers as they padded out of Little Moons den side by side. Soon they both padded up to sit beside her mother Cloud. Cloud greeted Little Moon with soothing encouraging licks before returning her attention to the visitors in front of Night. All accounted for, Bain with his pup Peak, Blitz and his pup Flame, and there….was Sol and unfortunately … Taro. Night looked at her sternly. His message was clear. Be respectful. Taking a deep breath, she approached.

"Welcome every one! Thank you for making this journey here, I look forward to getting to know my potential mates and hearing of your travels as our alphas trade news over the next three days, as last time, each day I will spend it with one of you" She felt the false words cross over her tongue with ease, as Night had had her practice this speech many times over the last few days, in truth she hoped they did not read the truth behind her eyes.

"Well-spoken young alpha!" Blitz piped up, his fur just as messy as last time

Bain nodded in agreement to Blitz. Bain was calm, his green eyes showing delight to her words. However Sol seemed to see right through her as he glared at her harshly. Noticing her watch him he quickly adjusted his expression to one of a pleased demeanor. Little Moon was again reminded why she did not trust this wolf nor his pup. How could she be a mate and alley to someone she couldn't trust?

'_Speak of the devil and he shall appear' _Little Moon groaned inwardly as Taro took this moment to walk boldly up to her

He bowed his head respectfully, she would give him that but every little thing about him made her cringe. He had grown in this month. Making her feel like a two moon old pup standing next to her father. His gaze demanded her be submissive to him. She pushed a growl back down her throat. She would not submit to him ever again, this time she would show him he could not walk all over her.

"Little Moon how is my future-? "Taro began

But she gave him no chance to speak and blatantly went up to Peak first. At least he never over did it in her presence. Peak was a shy wolf, lean, and not much taller than Little Moon. Out of the chosen three Little Moon was more at peace around Peak. He never tried to force her to submit, never pressing future matters on her.

"Hello Peak, I hope your travel was pleasant" she spoke genuinely, though inwardly she wanted to howl in delight at the expression Taro had, his jaw slack and looking so appalled and shocked. Peak shuffled his paws but did not speak, he merely nodding as an answer.

Night stepped by her side at that moment "I have decided the order of which your pups will have which day with Little Moon, Taro you will be first, in the morning she will meet you on the edge of the forest she will show you the territory, the day after Peak you will have your day, and then you Flame I know Little Moo-"

"WAIT!"

Everyone looked shocked, even Sol. All looking at Taro who dared interrupt an alpha male. He stood confidently in front of Night. Little Moon did not hold back her growl this time, how dare Taro be so rude to her father! Ice stood on her other side, unreadable as always, his eyes the only thing giving away his displeasure of Taro.

"Yes… Taro? Why do you interrupt me?" Night growled

Taro was now as tall as Night now, they stood eye to eye for a few tense moment before Taro spoke.

"I wish to request the last day instead of the first, I hope to leave a…" the look he gave Little Moon made her grow cold "a lasting impression"

Night tilted his head for a moment in thought "Very well Taro if you wish to have the last day I see nothing wrong with it, I would have thought you would want to go first?"

Taro bowed respectfully "I merely wish to be the last wolf on her mind when we leave"

Little Moons shoulders sagged, she had hope to get her time with Taro over with quickly, guess that was too much to hope. With the visitors in agreement to who will meet her where and when, Little Moon was sent to her den. She hated being cooped up but Cloud said it was so the visitors didn't try to sneak in extra attention from her. Which also meant she would be missing tonight's hunt as well. She grumbled at the thought, she loved the thrill of the hunt and bringing home game, providing for the pack. Which would also mean she would be in her den all night alone, or at least until some wolf thought to bring her some of the fresh kill. Cloud had also said that over the next three days she should hunt with the visitors to get to know them better and see if they would be good providers for the pack.

As night fell Little Moon huffed and paced about her den, the summoning howl for all able to join in the hunt, having rained nearly the whole day the prey would be out and about even more so tonight. She grumbled as she heard a set of paws once again coming to her den, since being ordered to stay put in it she had several guardians checking in with her. It was one of those rare occasions that Ice was nowhere to be seen. She found herself snapping at every guard that asked if she was alright or needed anything.

"Well don't you look happy" a jokingly mocking voice filled the silence

Giving a big sigh she looked up to see Ice had finally reappeared "and where have you been? I thought you went off to join the hunt tonight?"

"Now why would I ever dream of hunting without Little Moon" His voice calm and controlled

She growled at his joking easy going manner "oh stop it Ice you know I don't want to be here you don't need to rub it in by trying to make me better" her words came out harsher then she meant them to, instantly she felt bad when his ears folded down for a moment.

"You know I meant what I said this morning…." His voice mysterious

"About what?" she questioned

"Have you ever thought of leaving Little Moon? Have you ever wished to follow a path that you yourself create" his ember eyes glowing as he spoke

Once again the familiar flutter deep in her gut arose. She shuffled her paws nervously. Did she want to leave? The thought had crossed many times her mind since the day she found out about the visiting males. How many times had her dreams been filled with her roaming freely without a care in the world, with no pursuing male mates, no traditions to tell her she had to sit in a cave all night while said males were about. But how could she explain anything properly to Ice. She would try.

"The thought has crossed my mind many times….. it's not fair to be forced into this tradition… but at the same time I am this packs future….. Peak and Flame… I could learn to live with, honestly my biggest worry is that I will end up with Taro instead….. He and his father... there's something I can't trust….. I would leave in a heartbeat if it comes to taro being my to be mate"

She watched as Ice seemed to ponder her words "If you are in danger of anything like that Little Moon I will whisk you away myself"

He got up and left the den, leaving her shocked. Surly he didn't mean what she thought. It was her mind playing tricks on her. Surly he only meant that as her guardian he would protect and if that meant taking her away from the path then he would do just that… yes that sounded right…. After all never once had he ever shown any interest of that shorts.

I hope you liked this chapter please read and review if you have questions good or bad all are welcomed. Warning this story is getting close to sexual content.


	5. Chapter 5

Little Moon's tongue lolled happily, as the warm breeze blew through her fur. The smells of the river and surrounding forest caressing her nose with their rich smells. The morning sounds dancing with in her silvery ears, the splash of a fish, the call of a moose not far off, the sound of a mouse scampering through the tall grass. All calling to her, enticing her to take chase. Shifting her paws in the soft dirt impatiently. It was the third day now. The last morning she would have to put up with the visiting alphas and their demanding chosen. She sighed thinking over the last two days.

The first had been with Peak, who she admitted was not bad for company. He was a quiet wolf, and respected her personal space, allowed her to take the lead as they tried to hunt. Peak was a swift, speedy runner but he was clumsy with his paws which didn't really surprise her due to his rather long legs. Their hunt was a failed one at first, as Little Moon followed her mother's orders, '_when it comes to the prey you may lead them to it but let it be them who takes it down, you will need to do this so you may see their hunting skills without your aid'_ , the deer managed to escape them. But Peak had redeem himself with those long legs, while traveling back empty pawed, the wind at their backs, an eagle suddenly took flight from behind a rock mere feet in front of them, holding a fat looking rabbit. The eagle was huge, and had startled Little Moon with its sudden take off, but Peak responded flawlessly. Using his long limbs to jump and catch the eagle mid take off, snatching its beating wing within his jaws dragging the great bird and its prey back to earth. Little watched in amazement as the eagle fought back despite its damaged wing, clawing at Peaks shoulder with its sharp talons, drawing blood. But with more swiftness than she thought Peak had he took hold of the mighty bird's neck as it shrieked one last call before being silenced. Peak stood above his prize huffing happily, shoulder stained with blood. With Little Moon staring at him jaw slack in amazement. No wolf of her pack had ever taken an eagle that she knew of. It wasn't even taught in hunting lessons.

"Peak… that was amazing!" she praised as she trotted up to him, sniffing at his prized catch "taking an eagle? And taking its prey! I'm impressed"

Peak shifted his paws in embarrassment "It was nothing…" he spoke softly, not meeting her eyes "Eagles are common in our territory, they hunt the rabbits, and other small prey there, and so we often bring home both the eagle and its catch"

As they return, her pack reacted as she knew they would. In amazement. Peak was praised by all the wolves of her pack, his father walked about with his chest puffed with pride over his son, no one would have thought that he, the quietest of the three chosen, would pull off something like that. Little Moon was delighted in Peak being praised, he need the confidence booster. Throughout her time with him she had tried to think what it would be like to have Peak as her future mate and alpha male, but it just wasn't to be, a pair of amber eyes always greeted her thoughts when she tried to think of who her mate should be, with Peak she felt nothing of the sort. Her feelings to Peak were that of how one would feel for her own litter mate. But in everyone's delight in Peak there were a few who were not impressed. Namely Sol and his chosen pup Taro. Both stuck their noses in the air in mock, saying that their pack hunts eagles nearly on a daily bases, and to Little Moons surprise Salmon….. Her own pack mate was also not impressed agreeing and siding with Taro, making a point to even sit next to Taro, whispering softly into his ears as she did so. Though Little Moon thought this strange, she chalked it up to the fact that she and Salmon did not get along, due to Little Moons birth taking Salmons right to lead the pack next. Could Salmon just be jealous thinking in the next 7 moons she was going to choose Peak?

The second day was with Flame. He was a bit more….. Oh how would she put it? In your space kind of a wolf. The whole hunt he kept brushing up against her fur, buying for her attention and affection. But as the day went on, she found him to be quiet funny. He went so far as to 'mistakenly fall into a muddy puddle' making his reddish brown fur stick in all sorts of different directions, giving him a porcupine appearance. She had to admit he did have to makings of a good alpha. Striding with confidence through the forest he didn't even know, and when they came upon a grizzly bear, surprising both the bear and themselves he shoved her out of the way of its mighty claws. Baring his teeth and snarling bravely at it while she regained her footing. They fled side by side, easily out running the bear. Flame was adventurous and mischievous, but loyal and funny. They later returned to the pack with 3 hares huffing exhaustedly but still playfully bumping each other's hip. They were greeted by Cloud and Ice upon their return. Her mother's eyes laughing at the play, but Ice's gaze… that was a mystery in its self, every time she thought she would see something more it was gone in a flash. Flame dipped his head in respect before leaving her side to join his fathers. Little Moons eyes narrowed as she spotted Salmon once again sitting rather closely to Taro, speaking softly with each other.

"Those two have become awfully close while you've been hunting these last two days" Ice's rich voice breaking her thought "I've been watching them while you were gone, seems to me like they are up to something"

Little Moon huffed "I share the same feeling as you…. It just seems off…. I don't know Salmon and I have always fought, you know she is not a fan of mine, maybe she likes Taro? And maybe he her? If that is the case maybe she is hoping he will take her away with him to lead his pack, then maybe I will have both of them out of my fur"

Ice's amber eyes seemed to bare its soul into her icy blue eyes. As though he longed to tell her more, but held back everything returning to just his duty as guardian, how she longed to tell him her own feelings in hopes he would return them, if only she were not next in line to lead then she could follow her heart. She sighed.

"Don't worry about it" Ice spoke in a hushed tone "Tomorrow I will be nearby as you hunt with Taro"

She merely nodded, as nervous shivers ran down her spine. It will be the first time she would be on her own with the rash Taro.

She sighed again. Shaking out her fur and clearing her head of her thoughts.

_**Crack**_

Turning her head around, she spotted him striding through the bushes towards her. His brown fur as messy as ever, his rich brown eyes gleaming with satisfaction seeing her on her own. Other than his large size there wasn't much appealing about him to her. He was aggressive, which normally wasn't a mad thing for a to be alpha but he took it too far, and she hated how he acted like she was already his. He politely dipped his head as he approached her.

"Little Moon it's nice to finally have time with you… alone" he said in a cocky manner "without your snarling guard that is, I mean really is he ever not with you? Besides right now that is, it must be annoying having some wolf follow your tail constantly"

"You have no idea" she huffed rolling her eyes

They traveled farther then Little Moon had with either Flame or Peak, she let Taro lead the direction of their hunt. Sniffing around she found it odd that they had not yet come across any pray she could smell their scent trails but they were hours old. Shouldn't we be following where the scents are going? But soon he came to a stop. Flopping down in the cool shad of a pine tree. Little Moon tilted her head in silent questioning.

"I know what you are thinking Little Moon, yes I have lead you farther away than intended, but I wanted to get away from any straying ears so to get to know you on a more personal level, where we can both let our guard down" Taro lolled his tongue out happily "You know Little Moon choosing me would benefit your pack"

"We are not speaking of this now Taro" she snarled, holding her head high.

A deep growl rumbled in Taro's chest as he stood to meet her snarl "Little Moon you know by now I do not take demands well…" he huffed regaining control on his temper " just listen to what I have to say"

"I know what you have to say Taro, and the answer is no I will not choose my to be mate now" narrowing her eyes on him as he circled her

She yelped as she was suddenly knocked harshly to the ground, and once again found herself pinned by Taro. Snarling with rage she fought against his hold. Snapping at his legs, only to have him take hold of her scruff and shake her violently. Struggle as she may the fact was he was a lot bigger then she, and there was no way of rising to her paws unless he wished it now. For now she would have to play his game.

"G-get off! She grumbled trying to fight the instinct to fight

"You see Little Moon?" Taro spoke smugly "I'm am clearly the best choice, I will take this pack, and turn it into one of greatness, the other two in their own way have their strengths, but neither are a true match for me, you will be mine in the end whether you wish it or not"

"In the end Taro the choice is mine! You are to cruel, too eager for this pack"

His tongue lolled at her claims "Well thank you such traits are prized in our pack, and as for too eager you are right, I am eager"

She felt the weight of him leave her. He again circled her, sniffing a little too close for comfort. She rolled to her feet, crouching low ready for whatever attack he thought he could pull. If he wanted to prove his strength to her with a fight she would let him, but she would show him just how strong she was as well.

'_He won't catch me off guard again' _She thought bitterly, both times he had managed to pin her it was always when she was paying close attention

He seemed to smirk at her "you know what I like most about you Little Moon? The fact that even though you might not stand a chance you still hold you ground, I can't wait to see how you turn out as a full grown wolf, and I picture you as quiet the alpha, not only that but you are rather beautiful for a she wolf, with your silvery fur, and piercing blue eyes. You are quiet fetching to the eyes, I'm not surprised that guardian of yours has the eyes for you too"

Her eyes widen at his comment of Ice for just a moment "That's where you are wrong he feels nothing for me in that manner" she could suppress the sigh escaping her as she looked away

Taros eyes gleamed in amusement, his ears pricked in delight. Making a growl rise in her throat. He knew! He knew her feelings about Ice! And now here he was mocking her for them! Teasing her with facts that were not true and would never be true. Taro made her blood boil. She lunged at him snarling teeth bared. He met her attack with great force, deflecting her meager size with his large body. Her fur stood on end growling at Taro, compared to her he stood tall, calm, calculating.

"You couldn't possibly be serious, I'm near grown, you are not even half my size and you expect to win this lil tussle? I warn you Little Moon should you not submit now I will take you here and now" his threat filled with eagerness making her shiver she believed his words, but at the same time, to submit would show weakness and she knew if she did, her freedom to choose out of the three would vanish like the mist. Somehow she knew that either way, he would win, and he would take her. She stood defiantly, baring her teeth daring him to step closer. And step closer he did. In a flash a of teeth, she tore into his shoulder, and closing her eyes tight, as she held on with all her might. Taro huffed mockingly, as he flung himself and her into a thick tree trunk. Knocking the breath from her lungs, making her lose her hold and collapse on to the ground, at his paw.

"Don't say I didn't warn you" he sneered "though I am impressed, your bite might even leave a mark, a little love bite to remember the day you became mine" Little moon still to dazed to respond, shook her trying to clear her thoughts

She quickly found herself pinned once again, with him above her. He licked along her back in a rough manner that she assumed he thought was soothing. Her mind screaming, _'no not like this I can't be his!'._ She wanted to fight, to run, to get away, but at the same time her instincts held her in place. He was more dominate then she, her instincts submitted to that fact. She closed her eyes tightly wishing him away, in her mind she could just picture the shame filled faces of her pack. The shamed face of Ice….Ice who she longed to save her. She whimpered submissively, hoping it would be enough for him, that he would leave her free….for a while longer at least. A growl rumbled approvingly in his chest but he did not let her up.

"I warned you Little Moon, now you are mine" his voice smooth as silk

She felt him begin to adjust his position. She whimpered desperately. But quickly lost all hope, and all will to fight against his will.

An enrage snarl rang loudly in the air, a white blur rushed past her eyes, colliding into Taro, knocking her free oh his hold. Quickly she scrambled away, tail tucked tightly. She watched with wide eyes as a vicious fight ensued before her. _'ICE YOU CAME!' _her heart sang with relief. The two nearly fully grown wolves snarled and snapped at each other, tumbling over and over one another. Blood dotted the forest floor. The sound of their bodies colliding, the snapping of teeth and their growls, were almost too much for Little Moon to bare. Every moment these two had spent in each other's company amounted to this moment, to this fight, from the beginning they hate each other, and now was their chance to destroy each other. And just when the fight seemed to be lasting forever they stopped. Each huffing with exhaustion, glaring, daring the other to make the first move.

"Feh' I see your guard _dog_ followed you anyways!" Taro snarled at Little Moon eyes still locked on Ice. Little Moons ears lowered at the insult Taro threw out. Being called a dog…. It was the lowest of the low that someone would call a wolf that.

Ice took no heed to it instead he stood tall, keeping himself in between Taro and Little Moon "You've over steppe your bounds, attempted a crime punishable by death, give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you where you stand"

Taro shook his head smirking "You know very well that is an empty threat, wouldn't want a fight to break out in the valley now would we?" he shook out his fur, daring to turn his back on them, taking a few steps forward before looking over his shoulder at Little Moon "I will let this go for now, but _you are mine _and one day soon Little Moon, I will claim you"

She felt her heart sank as she watch Taro disappear into the brush in the direction of the pack. Her fur stood on end as his words played over and over in her head _'you are mine'…'I will claim you'_. She jumped startled as she felt fur pressing against her. Eyes wide until they settled on Ice. For once his eyes and face where full of emotion. Concern, anger, protectiveness, all flashing across is his amber eyes. She couldn't hold it in anymore, she bolted to him whimpering like a small pup afraid of its first loud thunder storm. She berried her muzzle into his fur, wishing to hide herself from the world. To her surprise he lowered his head laying it along her shoulders, licking her soothingly. And she was grateful. She felt like her world had scattered. Being forced to follow this future mating game, being nearly forced and claimed by Taro today. She couldn't take it.

"Little Moon…. are you alright?... I'm sorry…. Sorry I wasn't here sooner, I failed as your guardian" he sounded nearly as broken as she felt

"You didn't fail me Ice… you saved me….Thank you…." Her voice barely a whisper, she kept her muzzle deep in his fur

"We should return to the pack Little Moon…..Your father should know of this"

She nodded, the feeling of shame and defeat radiating off of her in waves. They walked side by side fur pressed against each other. It was her only comfort in the long walk home. She could only hope her father would cancel this whole thing after what had nearly happened today. Upon returning, they found the whole pack, even the visitors had been summoned. All eyes lay on her. Her ears lowered as she caught the hard stare of her father, and even…. Her mother? Her three brothers sat with them they all shared a similar look of disapproval. She spot Taro sitting next to his father smugly, his fur stained lightly from where she had bitten him, and from when he and Ice fought. To her surprise looking between the two it seemed Taro got the worse of their fight, Ice's fur was a mess, going in every direction, covered in dirt, litter with leaves but Taros fur was torn, he was bleeding from his bite wounds and was favoring his right side over his left. Ice bowed his head respectfully to Night and Cloud and held back a bit as Little Moon approached her mother and father.

"Little Moon explain yourself!" Her father snapped, her eyes went wide and she lowered herself in submission, never before had spoken to her with otter disappointment and anger in his face "Taro returns without you, after having fought _Ice_" her father glared over her at Ice "wounded! At that, claiming both you and Ice turned on him! This is not honorable behavior and no daughter of mine should ever show such disrespect towards our guest!"

"WHAT!" she finally mustered "Father you don't understand he…"

"I understand perfect well what happened Little Moon!" he snarled "I don't you don't like this tradition, it is our way of life Little Moon, it keep peace among the wolves in the valley, it keep our blood lines clean, you attacking him was unjust! You either follow our way or leave!"

"ATTACK! Alpha forgive me but you have been told lies!" Ice snarled back, stepping once again in front of Little Moon

"SILENCE ICE you attacked an alpha! One that may very well one day lead this pack! And for your crime you are banished!" His voice rang clear

Every wolf went silent. Little Moons heart stopped. He didn't just say that, he didn't say that. She looked from her father to her mother "Mother…. Cloud… you can't agree with this… that isn't how it happened Ice he….."

"Is un fit to be your guardian! His feelings for you is feeling your mind with false hope Im sorry but for his actions I agree with Night" Clouds stare was icy and cold "but as for you Little Moon you will have proven you cannot handle the freedom you've been grant you are to stay in your cave, and your brothers will hence forth your brothers Bear, Swift and Fang will be your guardian until the time of choosing your mate take place"

"That's not fair! You can't send him away you can't!" Little Moon howled desperately "YOU OWE HIM MY LIFE"

Night nodded his great head "That is why he is leaving unharmed"

"YOU can't do thi-"

She felt the soft press of his fur against her she looked to him, his eyes filled with understanding "Little Moon it's alright, I'll go"

He nodded respectfully to both Night and Cloud, and to each of the visitors until he came to Taro, He barred his teeth and glared at him, before bolting away from the pack disappearing into the trees. Little Moon starred after him, taking a few steps after him until the harsh growls sounded all around as her pack moved to stand in her way, forcing her to not take another step after him.

"Little Moon you have something to say to Taro" Night's voice flat calm and uncaring

She whipped around and snarled deifying her father "_**I hate you!**_"

She ignored the astonished looks and outburst of protest, she ran to the only place she could scape to. Her den. She knew some would follow but hoped they would stop at her dens entrance and leave her be. She felt broken. He was gone, and it was all her fault! She howled her despair not caring who heard. As the day continued many had come to try and reason with her. She spoke not a word to any of them, they didn't understand her anyways. By sunset she refused the fresh kill her brothers had hunt and brought for her. At least they seemed to feel a tad bit sorry for her. They tried to offer her comfort. Little moon just curled in a little ball placing her tail on her muzzle in response. When alone she would growl to herself thinking of how Taro lied to her pack making Ice out to be the bad guy. And her father! He wouldn't even hear us out! He sent ice away without hearing the truth, all because an alpha to be said otherwise. She cried out. Ice….. _**'do you ever wish you could just leave?'**_ his words crystal clear in her head. Yes. The answer was always yes, but she choose the path chosen for her at birth instead of following her heart. _**'If you are in danger of anything like that Little Moon I will whisk you away myself'**_ I wish I was banished too… at least I would have been with you. Please Ice don't leave me….I can't do this alone!

_**~crack~**_

She growled. Someone was approaching her den yet again. She didn't bother uncurling herself, keeping her tail in place on her muzzle. She tried to sniff who it was, as the soft sound of paws padded in. But there was no smell. It confused her all she was getting was water and earth. She dared looked up to see a dark figure before her, she snarled at the strange wolf. But he just stood there looking at her expectantly. She starred at him hard, her heart fluttering as she recognized the amber eyes looking back at her.

Her tail wagged as she dare speak "…..Ice?"

He gave her a curt nod before looking nervously at the entrance "We've got to go… now Little Moon"

She tilted her head confused, "why are you covered in mud? Why did you risk coming back! They'll kill you if you're caught"

"Do you trust me?" his eyes desperately searching hers, she nodded, of course she did "Then we need to go now

She sprang to his side without further delay. They ran. She didn't think she had ever ran that hard before. He led her deep into the pitch black forest. Praying no wolf spotted them. Ice led her through and across many puddles, and streams trying to confuse the scent trail should any wolf try to follow and track her down. They kept going long after they left their borders. Into the land of no packs. When they finally stopped, she was gasping for breath. Her paws tingled with excitement. She just ran away… she just ran away! She could believe it! And with Ice! Of all wolves!

"Ice you came back for me? Thank you, why would you be so stupid to risk your life for me like that?" she asked

Find out what happens next in chapter 6 please review next chapter will be post either later tonight or tomorrow night


	6. Chapter 6

"Ice you came back for me? Thank you, why would you be so stupid to risk your life for me like that?" she asked

He stood there silently gazing upon her, the mud he had used to hide his scent covering every inch of his white fur, making his amber eyes glow and seem even more intense. Little Moon couldn't look away from his eyes, never before had she ever seen so much emotion in them. Normally she would catch just a glimpse of what he might be feeling in them before he would hide it away and return to his guardian duties. They seemed to hold her in place silencing her questions, in those eyes she saw longing, excitement, and relief… and something else? Or was she just imagining it, or was it lo-

_**BOOM CRASH CLASH BOOM**_, thunder roared loudly above as light as the pitter patter of rain began to dot the ground, quickly turning into a down pour.

"It is late Little Moon, I scouted this area out earlier before coming to fetch you, there's a warm dry den up a head, we will be safe and sheltered there" he woofed looking to the sky, as the rain slowly washed the mud from his fur, returning it to its brilliant snow white color. He inclined his head for her to follow him.

They followed along a flowing stream until they came across a thick fern bush. Ice sniffed at it suspiciously before pushing himself through it. Little Moon hesitated for a moment sniffing the bush as Ice had, no smells that she didn't recognize, or better yet no smells she _did_ recognize. Well other than warm woodsy smell of Ice. Which was fine by her. He came for her. He rescued her. She sighed, why did thing have to turn out this way? With her running away from home, with the help of the wolf her heart yearned for no less. That stupid tradition, had it not been in the way then maybe she and Ice could have stayed with their pack, she could have chosen her own mate, when she was ready to do so. Not to be forced into a mating, no matter which chosen pup it would have been, her heart would have never been for that wolf, and just thinking of belonging to Taro….. It sent shivers down her spine. She tucked her tail tightly between her hind legs thinking of what he almost achieved….. He almost forced her to be his forever…. Wolves mate for life, even if it had be a forced mating their laws, their very instincts would tie her to him forever. She jumped startled out of her thoughts, as Ice's head popped out of the fern bush in front of her. He tilted his head, as though wondering why she had not yet followed him. She sighed once more, shaking the rain from her fur she followed where he had once again disappeared to.

On the other side she was surprised to find a large spacious den. Had he not lead her to the fern in the first place, she would have never known this was here. The fern bush was so thick you couldn't see through it. He looked at her smugly.

"You know letting your jaw slack like that long enough you'll catch flies like a frog" he mocked jokingly at her expression, clearly amused with her surprise reaction

Little Moon playfully growled at him, bumping her hip to his as she walked further into the den sniffing around curiously "I will admit it Ice you must be some tracker to have found this"

His tongue lolled at her praise "To be honest, I kinda fell into it" he pointed with his muzzle to a hole above, you could see the long grass surrounding it, and between the blades you could just barely make of the thick branches and leafs of a large oak tree "It was quite a surprise, but was worth a bump on the rump to find a den such as this, it was luck that I could come back for you so soon, I wouldn't have until I found a suitable place to lay low and be stay hidden if the need should arise"

It was again his words confused her she wanted to know why he came back for her why risk it all. Was it because he gave his word as a guardian, most likely, or dare she hope?

"Isn't this nice?" his voice filled with warmth and pride over his find "And just think now we don't have the pack telling us right from wrong! We can do as we please, hunt where and when we fill like it, mark our own borders and protect our own territory, no traditions to force matters of the heart, we can do away with every that has ever held us back in life"

This excited side of Ice was something new to Little Moon, but she liked it, it made her happen to see him speaking so freely, normally he held back his emotions, putting his job as her guardian above all else.

"Ice…." She began "that sounds great…. I honestly don't know what to say... I…."

His serious guarded side returned in a heartbeat "That is if you wish to stay… I understand if you wish to return to the pack"

"NO!" she quickly yipped, jumping to her paws, fur standing on end in her panic, the thought of going back now was unthinkable, Ice was right, out here she could be the one thing she has always longed to be, her true self "That's not what I meant Ice, it's just…. A bit over whelming I guess, one day my life is already planned out for me, and that night I'm free to walk my own path, and I am grateful you came for me Ice, you are a true friend, I couldn't do this without you" taking a deep breath she gathered her courage to ask the question still hanging in the air "Ice….-"

"Are you happy with the decision I made to take you away from there?" his questions startled her "I know I had asked you before, if you would leave the pack, I know the very thought of leaving had crossed your mind before, but now that it's happened, now that the rush and suddenness of it all has had a few moments to settle, is this what you feel is right for you, I want you to follow what your heart tells you not because I came rushing into your den at night and told you to follow me"

She swallowed hard she knew her answer but only hoped he would understand its true meaning "As long as I am with you it doesn't matter where I am… I want nothing more than to be by your side and you by mine…. I feel like you knew my answer already or else why risk coming back for me at all"

"Sometimes even if you feel like you may know the answer it is….. Reassuring? Nice?... well to hear to answer in words" Ice shuffled his paws nervously, again a new trait she had never once seen from him

"That makes two of us Ice…. Why did you really come back for me" she felt as if her heart were in her throat, his amber eyes gazed intensely into hers

"Because in my heart you belong to me" She felt as if the breath and been knocked from her lungs, he said the closest thing to I love you that she would have ever thought he would say "I will not force you to be mine Little Moon, but I will not stand by as another tries to, it has been torcher knowing because you were the alphas pup that I could not have the chance to win your heart, at first I was happy to just be by your side as your possible beta, happy to just be able to share each day with you, but when Taro and the others came into the picture the same day I was announced as your guardian I thought any false hope I had was lost, and the moment Taro touched you…." He growled remembering their first meeting with the visiting alphas "I nearly lost it right there, had it not been for you getting in between us, from that day I have been fighting the desire to whisk you away until… well you know what happened this morning, it took every bit of self-control not to fight my way out of there escaping with you the moment I was banished, I couldn't leave you there…. So I ran as fast as I could to the land of no packs figured it would be the safest place to find a place to settle, and return for you… Little Moon you are my heart, that is why I would risk my life for you"

She sat there stunned for a moment. Until the need to howl with joy nearly over took her. She rushed to him nuzzling under his muzzle.

"Ice for so long I've wanted to hear those words, to know you may feel as I do, I have made my decision, it just took me a while to finally speak the truth my heart as held for so long, Ice I wish it to be you, my heart howls for only you Ice, I choose you"

ALRIGHT GUYS THANKYOU FOR THE TWO WHO HAVE REVIEWED BUT IT IS RATHER DISHEARTING WHEN I SEE 90 PEOPLE HAVE READ THE STORY THUS FAR AND HAVE NOT YET REVIEWED, AGAIN GOOD OR BAD I WANT YOUR THOUGHTS SO PPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEE REVIEW


End file.
